Richard Harrow
Richard Harrow (played by Jack Huston) is a disfigured war veteran and friend of Jimmy Darmody. Biography Background Harrow was a sharpshooter in the US Army during World War I. A war injury caused substantial damage to the left side of his face; he lost his eye, most of his cheek bone, the left half of his upper jaw and endured heavy scarring. In order to enter society with the least amount of distress, Harrow covers his scars with a tin plate that was molded to his face and painted to match his skin tone. After the war, Harrow returned home to Wisconsin where his twin sister, Emma, provided care for him as his wounds healed. He had a very close relationship with his sister growing up, but found it difficult to reconnect with her after being exposed to the horrors of war. Soon after he was well enough to care from himself, Harrow left to live in Chicago. It is there, in an army hospital, where he meets Jimmy Darmody. After feeling an instant kinship through their shared war experiences, Jimmy invites Harrow to stay with him to become a part of his bootlegging crew. His duties generally include keeping guard while Jimmy negotiates deals, delivering liquor orders and being a hitman when situations call for it. Harrow keeps a scrapbook of pictures found in magazines and newspapers of family, sweethearts and houses. He alludes to wanting a family of his own, but has spoken of how difficult it is to connect with another human being on a deeper level. Season 1 When Jimmy Darmody visits a Chicago army hospital to have his leg examined, he notices Harrow sitting in a bed staring out a window. As Harrow turns his head, Jimmy sees that Harrow's face is badly scarred and the two make eye contact for several seconds. While seated in a waiting room for psychiatric evaluations, Harrow starts a conversation with Jimmy and the two bond over war experiences. From his leather bag, Harrow pulls out a German sniper mask that he managed to collect in the war after waiting for three days to put a bullet underneath the German soldier's eye. Jimmy seems somewhat impressed and the two continue discussing how awkward and intrusive the psychiatric evaluation will be. Harrow hints that he's a virgin and informs Jimmy that they'll ask if you've ever made love to a woman on the test. At this point, Jimmy decides that he does not want to take the test and persuades Harrow to leave the hospital with him. ("Home") Jimmy takes Harrow to where he is staying at the Four Deuces brothel. After a few drinks and a conversation about guns they like to use, he introduces Harrow to a prostitute named Odette who has a whole "ticker-tape parade" ready for him. Later, Harrow utilizes his pinpoint accuracy to kill Jimmy's enemy, Liam. Harrow fires from a hotel room across the street and hits Liam below his left eye as he is seated in a North Side restaurant. ("Home") Jimmy's former mentor Nucky Thompson is the boss of a political and criminal organization controlling Atlantic City, New Jersey. Jimmy has been living in exile in Chicago because he has been linked to the murders he committed carrying out the Hammonton hijacking by both Arnold Rothstein and Prohibition Agents. When one of Nucky's casinos is robbed and his brother Eli is shot Nucky suspects that Rothstein is responsible. Fearing a war with Rothstein Nucky meets with Jimmy at the Four Deuces to invite him back to Atlantic City. Harrow accompanies Jimmy to the meeting and is introduced to Nucky as a war buddy. ("Hold Me in Paradise") Harrow then accompanies Jimmy to Atlantic City where he becomes Margaret Schroeder's bodyguard after an assassination attempt is made on Nucky Thompson by Sixtus D'Alessio. ("Belle Femme") While in the Schroeder home, Harrow's injury and mask frighten Margaret's children, and is even somewhat disturbing to her. He is awoken from a dream about Odette by Emily Schroeder screaming at the sight of his unmasked face. Harrow had taken it off in order to sleep comfortably. One night, as Margaret read The Wizard of Oz to her children, Harrow was invited to sit and listen to the story. He playfully told them that he was the Tin Woodsman from the book and tapped on his tin mask as proof. The children giggled and became more comfortable with Harrow from that point forward. ("The Emerald City") In an effort to find the D'Alessio brothers, Harrow suggests to Jimmy that they could kill their extended family members to draw them out of hiding. ("Paris Green") This tactic was not needed, however, as Nucky learned the remaining D'Alessio brothers' whereabouts and sent Harrow, Jimmy and Al Capone to kill them. ("A Return to Normalcy") Season 2 21 Harrow walks along the beach with a shotgun in his hand, overseeing the unloading of a shipment of liquor on the shore with Jimmy Darmody. Sitting down for breakfast with Jimmy at his new house by the beach, Harrow watches Angela Darmody as she prepares food and coffee for her family. He is envious and asks Jimmy, "How does it feel...to have everything?" Later, back at his own home, Harrow flips through magazines and cuts out pictures of happy families and lovely household items that he pastes into a bible as part of a scrapbook collection. A Dangerous Maid Al Capone stops by from Chicago to visit Jimmy and Harrow, and the three of them sit on the porch to discuss their families and business. Jimmy tells Capone that they are staging a political coup to get Nucky Thompson out of power. Capone suggests that they should have 'Frankenstein' (cruelly referring to Harrow) kill Nucky instead. Harrow replies that he won't do that. Capone, a bit agitated, asks Harrow, "What do you mean, won't?" A silent stand-off ensues as Harrow defiantly cocks his head to punctuate what he had previously stated. Jimmy leaves the room and Harrow tries to make small talk by asking how Odette, the prostitute at the Four Deuces where Capone works, is doing. Capone coldly replies that she is still a whore. A tense exchange occurs as Harrow tries to deliver liquor to Lolly Steinman. Owen Sleater informs Harrow that Steinman will not be buying alcohol from them. A scuffle breaks out between the delivery men and Owen that ends with Harrow and Owen pointing guns at one another. Seeing that violence is not necessary, both men lower their guns and Harrow leaves peacefully with the liquor. What Does the Bee Do? Angela asks Harrow if he has ever sat and modeled for an artist before. He replies that he liked to draw as a child and found it relaxing, but was never sketched by anyone. They sit on the porch and Angela starts to sketch Harrow as he tells her about his twin sister, Emma, who helped nurse him after the war. When they were children, they grew up on a farm in Wisconsin and only had each other for companionship. After moving to Chicago, he confessed he no longer made contact with his sister because he was unable to feel the same feelings he had for her before the war. He removes his mask and Angela starts a new sketch. Gimcrack & Bunkum On Memorial Day 1921 Harrow leafs through his scrapbook, pausing on a spread juxtaposing a pre-injury photograph with the sketch drawn by Angela. He packs a lunch into his satchel, takes his shotgun, checks his appearance in the mirror and leaves his home. He hitchhikes out into the woods where he finds a tree stump to sit on and eat. He takes off his mask and sets it aside, puts on his US Army dog tags, then lies down on the stump in preparation to commit suicide. With the barrel of his shotgun in his mouth, he hears a dog growl. He sits up slowly as to not startle the dog, but it grabs his mask and runs off deep into the woods. Harrow gives chase ineffectually, yelling: "I need that mask!" Exhausted from chasing the dog, Harrow is approached by a hunter named Glenmore who asks Harrow to follow him. Harrow tucks his dog tags away and complies. Glenmore leads Harrow to a small camp where his older friend Pete is sitting with the dog. Glemore returns Harrow’s mask at Pete’s behest. They offer Harrow moonshine and squirrel roasting on their campfire. The men also ask where Harrow is from and discuss experiences in Atlantic City. Having finished his meal, Harrow wonders what to do with the squirrel bones. Glenmore asks him not to give them to the dog because he will choke. Harrow pockets the bones and asks what the dog's name is; Glenmore says that he does not know, but describes the dog as an old soldier who keeps on fighting. After darkness falls, Pete decides he won't be sleeping there for the night and offers Harrow a ride back to town in his Ford. Before he leaves, Glenmore tells Harrow that the woods are not for foolishness and should be used for hunting, fishing, bird-watching and ultimately living. He confirms that Harrow understands his point. On his return to Atlantic City, Harrow goes to Jimmy Darmody's house where Angela greets him at the door and says they missed him at the Memorial Day ceremony. Harrow tells her that he wasn't "interested in that", then asks to see Jimmy. Taken aback by Harrow's emotional distance, Angela gives them privacy to talk. Jimmy is sporting a laceration on the left side of his forehead after being struck with a cane by one of his financial backers, Jackson Parkhurst. Jimmy begins conversation by asking Harrow about his activities that day. When Harrow tells him that he just needed to take a walk, Jimmy says he should have joined him and Harrow mutters, "We're both back now." Jimmy then asks Harrow if he is up for a job that night, but Harrow wonders, "Would you fight for me?" Jimmy replies, "Of course I would. Right down to the last bullet." Harrow looks moved and says, "Then let's go to work." Jimmy cups the back of Harrow's head in a brotherly sign of affection. Later that night, Jimmy and Harrow quietly enter Parkhurst's home while he is in his study. In retaliation for striking Jimmy and embarrassing him in front of the Commodore's investors, Jimmy holds Parkhurst down with his own cane as Harrow brutally scalps him with a knife. The Age of Reason Harrow accompanies Jimmy Darmody and Manny Horvitz in an attempt to hijack a shipment of Nucky Thompson's liquor outside of Philadelphia. They are surprised to discover that Lucky Luciano and Meyer Lansky are transporting the alcohol after a deal was made between Thompson, Chalky White, Waxey Gordon, Bill McCoy, and Arnold Rothstein. "I don't fucking believe this!" exclaims Harrow. After some negotiations, it's agreed by the men that they should deliver Nucky's shipment as planned on the understanding that the two groups will collaborate to take control of the entire bootlegging business in the future. Waxey's man Nathan Klein is shot and killed by Manny for protesting the arrangement. Peg of Old Jimmy hosts a meeting at The Commodore’s house with Harrow, Mickey Doyle, Charlie Luciano, Meyer Lansky, and Al Capone. Eli Thompson arrives at the meeting late and is annoyed that they started without him. Jimmy details his politcal coup against Nucky Thompson and his plans to use the coast guard to control the importation of contraband through Atlantic City; Capone and Luciano urge Jimmy to simply kill Nucky instead. Eli agrees with them and Harrow asks Eli if he would kill his own brother. Eli responds that he would be willing to let it happen. Capone offers to provide an assassin, but Jimmy is dismayed and shakes his head as the others form the plan. Eli asks for Jimmy’s confirmation and Jimmy reluctantly agrees. Nucky survives the attempt on his life. Two Boats and a Lifeguard Nucky Thompson announces his retirement and Jimmy hosts a celebration dinner at Babette’s Supper Club which Harrow attends. As others celebrate Jimmy's victory, Harrow quietly sits alone. Jimmy notices this, approaches Harrow, and says that they have achieved their goal. Harrow congratulates him and Jimmy asserts Harrow’s importance in his success and promises that Harrow’s wishes will be realized. Harrow doubtfully offers the proverb “if wishes were horses, beggars would ride.” Jimmy expands his hopes for Harrow; a new suit, a new mask and a nice girl to settle down with. Harrow considers this impossible and incorrectly assumes that Jimmy is mocking him. Eli Thompson, Mickey Doyle and Manny Horvitz annoy Jimmy throughout the party and Jimmy eventually vents his mounting frustration by throwing Mickey from the balcony onto the dance floor in front of Manny. Harrow is stood just behind Manny as Doyle clatters into a dinner table. Battle of the Century On July 1 1921 Jimmy and his partners meet with corrupt medicinal alcohol distributor George Remus to buy his supply routes so that they can hijack, reconstitute and sell his shipments. Though Harrow is absent from the meeting Mickey Doyle does attend, wearing a neck brace. That night Jimmy and Harrow wait for a meeting at Jimmy's home. Jimmy stands and lights a cigarette in front of the hearth, while Harrow sits behind him thinking. Jimmy realizes that Harrow has something to say and prompts him to do so. With slight hesitation, Harrow brings up the celebratory party at Babette’s Supper Club a week prior. At first, Jimmy assumes that Harrow is talking about him throwing Mickey from the balcony; he explains that it was a laugh and intended to keep Doyle in line. Harrow clarifies that he was speaking of Jimmy’s promise of finding a nice girl to settle down with. Jimmy repeats the wish for Harrow, but they are interrupted by the arrival of a car outside. After asking Jimmy if he was his friend, Harrow asks why Jimmy would make fun of him. In a sincere tone, Jimmy insists that he was not mocking Harrow. The visitors are Waxey Gordon and his associate Alfred Gordetsky. Jimmy tells Waxey that Manny Horvitz killed Herman Kaufman, then Nathan Klein in the hijacking attempt outside Philadelphia. Alfred notes that half of Nathan's face was chewed off by raccoons as his corpse was left out in the open. Waxey glances at Harrow, then back at Alfred who realizes his poor choice of words and professes he meant nothing by it. Jimmy admits to being there on the night of the attempted hijacking and Waxey wonders if Jimmy could have stopped Nathan's death. Harrow interjects that Horvitz did not ask permission. Jimmy tells Waxey that they could do great things together and gives permission for Waxey to assassinate Manny. Alfred later botches the assassination attempt and is killed by Manny. Manny links him to Atlantic City by a box of toothpicks from Heilig's chop house he finds in his pockets. On July 2 1921 the crowd at the wireless broadcast of the Jack Dempsey vs. Georges Carpentier boxing match are firmly behind Dempsey as the commentator announces that he has bloodied Carpentier’s nose. Jimmy and Harrow are among those on their feet. Looking at the crowd, Jimmy gets a wave from a redheaded female admirer in front of him. He smiles at the woman and her friend, a brunette, and they come over to join him, flirtatiously convincing his neighbors to swap seats with them. Jimmy turns to whisper to Harrow and the brunette grabs his tie and pulls him into an aggressive kiss. The girls notice Harrow and stare at his mask. Jimmy asks what the matter is and puts his arm around Harrow telling the girls that Harrow is with him. The redhead says what the hell, considers it something to talk about when she is old and takes her friends hipflask. She takes a swig as she climbs over the seats to be next to Harrow as the brunette passionately kisses Jimmy. The redhead puts her clutch in Harrow’s lap and slides in next to him. The brunette pushes Jimmy’s hand between her legs. The redhead kisses the unscathed side of Harrow’s mouth. Georgia Peaches On July 24 1921, Jimmy Darmody and Harrow meet with Chalky White and Dunn Purnsley in the Northside Shiloh Baptist Church where Chalky attends community meetings to discuss ending the ongoing citywide strike by African American workers. Jimmy presents his best offer to end the strike: have Chalky's charges of murdering a Klansman dismissed. Chalky desires justice, explaining that he wants $3000 for each of the families of his men who were killed by the Ku Klux Klan at his warehouse. Jimmy agrees to this and Chalky goes on to demand the three remaining Klan members responsible delivered to him personally. Jimmy balks at this and looks at Harrow. He tells Chalky that it is not possible and Chalky stands up and says that there will always be next tourist season. Manny comes to Atlantic City the following day, looking for Jimmy. Instead he finds Angela, who has arranged to be alone at the house with her lover Louise. Manny murders both women and leaves their bodies in the house. Under God's Power She Flourishes On July 26 1921 while ambulance men carry the bodies of Angela Darmody and her lover Louise from Jimmy's house, a Sheriff's Deputy is there to interview Gillian Darmody and Harrow about the crime scene and Jimmy's whereabouts. Gillian is difficult and refuses to answer the Deputy's questions; demanding to speak to Sheriff Eli Thompson. The Deputy turns his focus to Harrow, who is slow to answer. Gillian insists to the deputy that Harrow is a simpleton and wouldn't have any information anyway. She calls him a charity case who Jimmy has taken in. After the Deputy leaves she asks if Harrow was able to reach Jimmy. He says that Jimmy did not answer the phone and Gillian says that Jimmy needs to come home to stop people from getting the wrong idea. Harrow excuses himself. He apprehensively enters the room where Angela was murdered, twisting his hat in his hands. He looks down and sees a pool of blood on the floor. As tears well up, he reaches down and touches her blood with his fingertips and then brings them close to his face. When Jimmy returns to Atlantic City the next day he attacks Gillian after she callously says that Tommy will forget his mother in a month. The Commodore intervenes, stabbing Jimmy in the shoulder with an antique spear. After a struggle Jimmy kills his father using his trench knife and passes out. Later, Harrow cleans up the blood and wipes Jimmy’s knife. He notices Jimmy watching him and draws the curtains between the rooms. When Jimmy wakes up again later both the body and Harrow are gone. To the Lost Jimmy Darmody and Harrow drive along a country lane, masks tied around their faces. They pull up to an assembly of members of the Ku Klux Klan. A Klansman challenges them and Jimmy shoots him in the face, killing him; the other Klansmen cower by their cars. Jimmy announces that he is there for the names and addresses of the three Klansmen responsible for the attack on Chalky White’s warehouse. He gets no answer and Harrow steps forward and shoots another Klansman in the chest with his shotgun. Harrow tells them that they have five seconds. A man, not in the robes of the Klan, speaks up. He tells them that they are looking for Herb Crocker, Dick Heatherton and then pauses. Jimmy takes four paces towards the speaker and asks him for the last name. He glances down at a Klansman to his left and the man attempts to bolt past Jimmy. Jimmy clubs him with the butt of his pistol. Three black men with shotguns guard Chalky White’s warehouse at night. Two trucks drive down the road towards the warehouse. Dunn Purnsley and Chalky are waiting inside. A man watching the door announces the arrival of the cars. Chalky tells him to open up and he slides the main doors apart. Jimmy drives the lead vehicle into the warehouse. The gunmen stop Harrow (in the following car) outside. Harrow draws his pistol and waits. Jimmy delivers cash and the KKK members to Chalky. Jimmy clambers into Harrow’s truck. Harrow says that whatever Jimmy does to change things Nucky will never forgive him. Jimmy says that he wants to go to Gerald’s for a steak. Harrow smiles and nods. Jimmy meets with Nucky and says that he wants to make things right, explains his reasons for the betrayal and asks what he can do to help Nucky. Nucky demands insight into the assassination attempt and Jimmy lays the blame on Eli Thompson. Nucky asks him to sabotage the legal case against him which includes charges of election rigging and the murder of Hans Schroeder. Jimmy fails to convince his co-conspirators to implicate Eli instead of Nucky. Jimmy and Harrow get out of their car outside the Atlantic County Municipal building. Jimmy and Harrow burst into Neary’s office interrupting his lovemaking with his secretary. Jimmy tells the secretary to take a break and not to return. Jimmy dictates a statement to Neary implicating Eli in the election rigging as Harrow holds a gun to Neary’s head. Jimmy hands Neary a pen and orders him to sign the statement. Neary criticises them for making him sign a confession at gunpoint. Jimmy puts a hand on his shoulder and says that it is not just a confession. Harrow puts the pistol in Neary’s mouth and tells him that it also a suicide note before pulling the trigger. This has the desired effect with the other witness recanting their testimony and a mistrial being declared. Jimmy and Harrow share drinks and war stories in the Commodore's home as Gillian plays with Tommy in the next room. Jimmy relates that his squad mate Radcliffe amused them by altering the words to “Over There”. Richard says that when he was working as a solitary sniper for days on end he would return to the camp, find his brothers in arms joking and would feel at home. Jimmy says that none of them were meant to be there. Harrow says that they were anyway and then asks if they are really still there. Jimmy says that it is time to come home. Harrow asks how and Jimmy says that he does not know but asks Harrow to promise that he will try. The phone rings and Jimmy limps over to answer it, humming the tune to “Over There”. It is Nucky; he tells Jimmy that he has located Manny through Doyle and arranged to meet him in one hour at the war memorial. Jimmy says that he will be there. Harrow asks who it was, learns the details and offers to accompany Jimmy. Jimmy tells him that it will be OK. Harrow then offers to take care of it for Jimmy and Jimmy says that he must do it himself. The record stops playing and Jimmy rubs his jaw before striding out into the storm. Gillian hears the door close and asks Harrow if Jimmy has gone out. Harrow says that there was something he has to do and Gillian puts her hand to her mouth. She tells Tommy that it is time for bed and then notices that he is wearing Jimmy’s dog tags. Tommy says that they are used for identification and she confirms that he got them from Jimmy. Harrow swallows a surge of emotion and Gillian tucks the tags back into Tommy’s pyjamas. She tells her grandson that he will be a big man in the city one day, just like his father. Jimmy is murdered by Nucky at the Atlantic City War Memorial. Season 3 Gillian Darmody has converted The Commodore's home into an upscale brothel and acts as madam to a large stable of prostitutes. She introduces a new girl, Evelyn, to the others. She has kept Richard on as a "caretaker" and is raising her orphaned grandson Tommy Darmody as though he were her own child. She asks Richard to take Tommy to the boardwalk flea circus. Richard tries to remind Tommy of his real parents. Gillian realizes what he is doing and warns him that the past is upsetting for Tommy. That night Richard goes to Manny's house in Philadelphia and kills him, avenging the murder of Angela. Relationships Personal life *Emma Harrow: Twin sister *Odette: Prostitute to whom Harrow loses his virginity *Redheaded friend: Romantic interest *James "Jimmy" Darmody: Friend, fellow veteran and boss (deceased) *Angela Darmody: Friend (deceased) Racketeering *Mickey Doyle: Bootlegging associate *Lucky Luciano: Bootlegging associate *Al Capone: Bootlegging associate *Meyer Lansky: Bootlegging associate *Eli Thompson: Atlantic County Sheriff *Waxey Gordon: Bootlegging associate *Alfred Gordetsky: Bootlegging associate *Manny Horvitz: Bootlegging associate, victim *Herman Kaufman: Bootlegging associate *Nucky Thompson: Former employer, bootlegging rival *Margaret Schroeder: Previously employed as her bodyguard *Owen Sleater: Bootlegging rival *Chalky White: Bootlegging rival Victims *Liam: Murder victim, Chicago gangster *Ignacious D'Alessio: Murder victim, Philadelphia gangster *Pius D'Alessio: Murder victim, Philadelphia gangster *Jackson Parkhurst: Murder victim, Rich investor *Klansman victim 2: Murder victim, Ku Klux Klan member *Jim Neary: Murder victim, Atlantic City politician *57 other unnamed people (As mentioned in the season 3 trailer) Memorable Quotes *(referring to Jimmy's gun)'' "You use it to kill people. It's very good for that."'' *"Mmm, I have one of those...and a Smith & Wesson triple lock...A Roth-Steyr, a Webley .455, a mauser 1914...very small, Mmm, Enfield 1917 30-06, telescopic sight...very accurate, accurate to 700 yards. Mmm." *"And then they'll tell us if we're normal or not. They're interested in what's in our heads, so next time we'll fight better." *''"Sometimes I forget what I look like. Then I pass a mirror and I remember. I stare sometimes...at my face...and I can't recall who I was before."'' *''"I hear they ask if you've ever made love to a woman."'' *"You live here? This...is a whore house." *''"Mmm, the Tin Woodsman...that's me." '' *''"Mmm, I think I need some oil."'' *''"It occured to me, the basis of fiction is that people have some sort of connection with each other...mmm, but they don't."'' *''(In response to Parkhurst's question of "Who are you?) "A soldier."'' *''(Expressing his suprise that Luciano, and Lansky are working with Nucky. Notably the first instance in the series in which he has cursed.) "I don't fucking...believe this!"'' Appearances Category:Characters Category:Atlantic City Category:Gangsters Category:Main Characters Category:Memorable Quotes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Soldiers